Transcripts/The Healer
:Bib: and puffing :Ester: Bib, are you feeling alright? :Bib: and puffing :Ester: I wish I could understand you so I could help. :Mysterious Boy: It’s his stomach. Maybe something he ate. Maybe he ate too much. Too much, Bib? :Bib: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: You see? That’s all it was. Good morning! :Ester: Uh… uh, good morning. :Bib: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: Hmm… well, I might have something to help you, Bib. :Ester: You can understand Bib? But… you’re not the Blowfish Prince, are you? :Mysterious Boy: No way! I’m no prince at all! :Ester: But you can understand Bib? :Mysterious Boy: I can understand all my friends. :Spikey: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: And I’m sorry for not saying hello to you, Spikey. :Ester: You know Spikey? :Mysterious Boy: Eh. I’ve seen him around. :Ester: Around? Around where? :Tubarina: Ester? :Polvina: Where have you been? :Tubarina: We were waiting for you! :Ester: Oh, I’m sorry, but I met this boy. :Tubarina: Boy? What boy? :musical flourish :Ester: He was right here. Where did he go? I was just talking to him. He can understand everyone, but he isn’t a prince. Why are you looking at me like that? :Tubarina: What was the name of this boy? :Ester: His name was... I don’t know. But he didn’t tell me. :Ester: I didn’t imagine him, he was real! You were there! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Oh, he said he knew you, so you must know his name! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: You don’t? Well, how did you meet him? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: He just turns up? :Mysterious Boy: Like this! :Ester: gasp This time, don’t you disappear! :Mysterious Boy: I’ll try! :Ester: I want some answers. :Mysterious Boy: Okay. :Ester: Who are you, where do you come from, where do you live, and why haven’t I seen you before? :Mysterious Boy: Slow down, too many questions! I’ll answer just one for now. :Ester: Hmm, which one first? :Mysterious Boy: Ask me what you really wanna know the most. And… that’s your question. :Ester: No, it’s not! That’s not fair! :Starfish King: Time for dinner, Ester! :Ester: Father! I’d like you to meet a friend! :Starfish King: What friend is that? :Ester: Oh, he did it again! :Tubarina: You saw him again? :Polvina: Did you get his name? :Ester: I didn’t. :Tubarina: So, we’ve got an invisible boy, with no name. :Ester: He’s not invisible! He just disappears! :Tubarina: Oh, so he becomes invisible. :Ester: He’s never invisible. And he must have a name, I just don’t know it. sighs You’re looking at me like that again! Stop looking at me like that! :Ester: This is just about where I first met him. Maybe if I wait right here, he’ll find me. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Tubarina and Polvina don’t believe me about the boy. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: They say they do, but I know they don’t! This is silly! Who knows where he is! I could be here for weeks! I don’t care if I never see him again! :Mysterious Boy: But I’d care, because, I wanna see you again. :Ester: You! :Mysterious Boy: Me? :Ester: Don’t you go anywhere. Stay there! :Mysterious Boy: If you say so. :Ester: Same questions. Who are you, where do you come from, where do you live? :Mysterious Boy: Same answer. You can only ask one question. :Ester: Aw, why only one? :Mysterious Boy: Because, I don’t like wasting time. Oh, and that’s your question. :Ester: No, it isn’t! Don’t go! Don’t disappear again! :Mysterious Boy: I won’t! :Ester: Stay where I can see you! :Mysterious Boy: Instead of answering questions, what if I show you where I live? :Ester: That would be fantastic! :Mysterious Boy: It’s over here. :Mysterious Boy: This is it. :Ester: This is where you live? :Mysterious Boy: I know! What a terrific place! :Ester: But you couldn’t live here all the time. :Mysterious Boy: I don’t. This is just my room for now. :Ester: And that’s all your stuff? :Mysterious Boy: I know! I can’t believe I have so much! I drag it around everywhere! :Ester: You have so much? You have nothing! :Mysterious Boy: Do you need anything more? :Ester: Lots more, if it was me. :Ester: So, what do you do out here? :Mysterious Boy: Oh, I spend my time caring for anyone who I find sick. Like Bib. :Bib: gurgling :Ester: Oh, you’re looking much better, Bib! :Bib: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: To do what I do, you don’t need much at all. :Ester: Aren’t you, you know... :Mysterious Boy: I don’t know. Aren’t I what? :Ester: Aren’t you lonely? :Mysterious Boy: Eh, how can I be lonely when I have friends all around me? :Bib and Spikey: gurgling :Fish: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: Hi there! :Ester: You still must get lonely sometimes. sighs He’s gone. I really should expect this by now. :Polvina: You saw him again? :Tubarina: And he disappeared again? :Ester: Why do you keep looking at me like that? :Polvina: We want to believe you… :Tubarina: …we just… don’t believe you. :Polvina: We do, but... we’re finding it difficult. :Tubarina: Difficult? I’m finding it impossible! :Ester: I can show you that he’s real. Come with me. :Tubarina: Oh, searching for an invisible boy with no name, you’d think we’d have better things to do! :Ester: Here. He was living here. :Tubarina: Here? :Polvina: There’s nothing here. :Ester: I know there’s nothing now! There must be something to show that he was here. When I turn around, please don’t look at me like you did before! and grumbles You were looking at me like before! I’m not dreaming! He is real! :Polvina: Is there any way we can meet him? :Ester: You don’t meet him, he meets you. :Tubarina: Well, is there some way we can make him meet us? :Ester: thinks There could be! Where’s Spikey? I’ve got to get Spikey! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know he’s your friend and you don’t wanna trick him. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: This way, we might get to know his name! Don’t you wanna know his name? :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: He doesn’t want to do it. :Ester: He’ll get over it. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Start acting sick! :Spikey: and coughing :Tubarina: If this boy knows so much, he’ll know this is a trap. :Ester: He’ll be too worried about Spikey to notice. :Polvina: I’m with Spikey. This isn’t right. :Ester: Shh! :Spikey: and coughing :Ester: Bigger, Spikey, bigger! :Spikey: and gagging :Mysterious Boy: Spikey? Is that you? Aren’t you feeling well? :Ester: Yes! There he is! :Mysterious Boy: Here I am! Hello! :Polvina and Tubarina: Hi! :Ester: You see? He’s real! Come on, poke him and prove it! :Polvina: We’re not going to poke him. :Tubarina: Uh, no! :Mysterious Boy: So this is where I’m staying now. :Polvina: You move all around Salacia? :Mysterious Boy: Wherever the currents take me. :Tubarina: And you care for any sick creature you find? :Mysterious Boy: I do what I can. :Polvina: That’s amazing! :Tubarina: You’re amazing! :Mysterious Boy: Me? scoffs No! :Tubarina: You, yes! :Ester: You see, he is real, isn’t he? :Polvina: Oh, we always wanted to think he was real. :Tubarina: We just… couldn’t! :Ester: Now you do. :Polvina: It did take a trick to meet him. :Ester: chuckles A good trick. Even Spikey knows that now. Hey, where is Spikey? :Tubarina: And where’s the boy? :Ester: Oh, not again! :Ester: Oh, there you are! You don’t make it that easy to find you. Is something wrong? :Mysterious Boy: Are you happy now? :Ester: Happy? chuckles Very! Now my friends know you’re real! :Mysterious Boy: Did you think of asking me first if I wanted to meet your friends? :Ester: You don’t like my friends? :Mysterious Boy: I like your friends, but I didn’t wanna meet them through a trick. :Spikey: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: I don’t blame you, Spikey. It’s other people I blame. :Ester: Well, I couldn’t think of any other way. I’m sorry. :Tubarina: What’s going on? :Polvina: Whatever it is, let’s not be part of it! :Ester: Please forgive me. :Mysterious Boy: Okay, I forgive you. :Ester: Thank you! :Mysterious Boy: We can’t be friends, though. You do understand that. :Ester: What? But you forgave me. :Mysterious Boy: I did. But we still can’t be friends. Goodbye, Ester. :Ester: You can’t! Don’t go like this! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: You forgive me, don’t you, Spikey? :Spikey: angrily :Ester: Not you, too! Come back! :Ester: Spikey, come back! :Tubarina: Where is Spikey going? :Ester: He wants to go with the boy. He doesn’t want to be my friend anymore! :Polvina: Why not? :Ester: Because of the trick. :Tubarina: We’ll find him. :Ester: Spikey! Spikey, don’t go! :Spikey: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: Missing someone? :Ester: Spikey, don’t leave me. I’m sorry for the trick. :Spikey: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: I told him that he can’t come with me. Not where I go. :Spikey: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: I told him that you need him too much. :Ester: I do! I do. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Aw, I will never make you do a trick like that again. :Spikey: gurgling :Mysterious Boy: Ester, when I said we couldn’t be friends, I never said that it would be forever. :Ester: Thank you! Goodbye... uh… your name! I still don’t know your name! What’s your name? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Good idea, Spikey. Let’s find our friends! :Mysterious Boy: Ester! My name is Duante. :Ester: Duante! giggling Duante! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Oh, well. We may not know where he’s from, or how he lives, but at least we know his name. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester and Spikey: laughing